


Two Sugars

by Deviant_Donghun



Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [39]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M, a little bit of angst but not much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deviant_Donghun/pseuds/Deviant_Donghun
Summary: Virgil is a bored barista. Life gets a bit more interesting when a new regular shows up.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962379
Kudos: 44





	Two Sugars

The day started off slow and boring, Virgil struggling to stay awake through the morning shift. Then he came in. There was something about the man in sunglasses and a leather jacket, a bag slung over his shoulder as he glanced at his phone, that intrigued Virgil just a little bit. When the man came up to order, he ordered a plain green tea for Remy. 

Virgil quickly got the drink and handed it off to Remy, only to watch as he went to the straw and condiment holders and poured two sugar packets into the tea and took a sip. He smiled and walked out. Virgil spent the rest of his shift thinking about Remy.

Soon, it became apparent that Remy would be a regular. He came in every morning, sometimes earlier and sometimes later. Eventually, Virgil was able to strike up a conversation with him. Before long they were talking every time Remy came in, growing closer by the day.

Remy was a notorious flirt and this invaded every conversation he’d had with Virgil to date. Virgil soon got used to pet names like ‘babe’, even coming to see it as endearing. However, he quickly developed a crush and started to see the pet names as something special, just for him. He felt a pang in his heart every time Remy used such things on any of the other baristas but knew that he didn’t mean it. He couldn’t think about Remy not meaning it when directed at him.

One day, Remy stopped coming. Virgil watched for him, day after day for a month. He wondered about Remy, if he’d decided to go to a different place that day, if he’d switched jobs and locations. Virgil almost had a panic attack when he thought that he might have scared Remy off. Virgil hadn’t flirted back in any way, hadn’t even acknowledged the advances that couldn’t be anything besides platonic. 

A month went by as Virgil tried to get over Remy. Tried to get his scent out of his brain, tried to stop seeing his smile whenever he closed his eyes, tried to forget the way his voice almost purred when speaking to Virgil. It required many late nights, lying awake, thinking about the man who probably never saw him as anything but a barista. 

Just as he almost got over him, just as he was starting to move on, Remy appeared back in the little hole in the wall coffee shop that Virgil worked at. He was the same as always, nothing changed, yet Virgil felt like he was seeing him with new eyes. Virgil could barely take his eyes off Remy as he took his place in line, sliding his phone into his bag with a smile. 

Head on a swivel, Remy stood in line until he got to the front and Virgil was there. “Hi.” Remy said, voice softer than usual.

Virgil smiled, his heart tugging at the velvet tone. “Hello, what can I get for you today?”

“I’ll have the usual green tea, babe.”

Virgil suppressed the smile that came with hearing that word, simply rattling off the total and moving to fill it. On a whim, he grabbed two sugar packets and wrote his name and number on them. Coming back to the front, he passed them off to Remy. “It’s two sugars, right?” He asked, written side up.

Remy looked down at them and smiled. “That it is. Have a good day now, darling.” With that, he swept out the door.

Virgil didn’t hear anything from him for the rest of the day but when he got off work, he found a text sent to his phone. Opening it, he found the simple words of ‘hi babe’ staring back at him.

Smiling he replied, ‘hi to you too’ before putting it away, not expecting any response.

He made it to the door before the phone buzzed again. ‘You busy?’

‘Nope. just finished work.’

‘Wanna go do something?’

Virgil smiled, giggling like a child. ‘Sure. where?’


End file.
